Le Puritain Vengeur
by Nanthana14
Summary: Des démons, un sorcier et un homme qui se croyait investi d'une mission divine et que le Diable veut voir chuter... Ceci n'est qu'un aperçu de la vie de Solomon Kane...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film ou des livres.**

**_bon eh bien voilà, il faut que j'arrête de regarder la télé moi lol_**

**Des démons, un sorcier et un homme qui se croyait investi d'une mission divine et que le Diable veut voir chuter... Ceci n'est qu'un aperçu de la vie de Solomon Kane...**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**LE PURITAIN VENGEUR**_

Il y avait cru… A ce qu'il faisait, à ces païens qu'il massacrait à tour de bras, se prenant pour un ange vengeur de la Foi, le plus solide des bras armés de Dieu… et comment avait-il été récompensé ? Il avait été lâché par le Seigneur, renié, offert en pâture au Diable.

Il ne voulait plus de lui… Il avait trop de sang sur les mains. Il avait tué trop de gens avec trop de plaisir. Il n'était plus un soldat de Dieu, il méritait de vivre des tourments éternels en Enfer. Son affrontement avec l'envoyé satanique l'avait ébranlé. Il avait compris à ce moment que s'il continuait à tuer, il serait damné. Alors il avait fui et il avait fait un serment, lui l'homme de guerre, l'assassin, il serait maintenant un homme de paix…

Sauf que plus rien n'était paisible dans son pays. Un mal sombre et cruel rongeait le sol d'Irlande. Il y avait des sorcières, des sorciers et des démons. Des démons puissants qui asservissaient les foules et les transformaient en monstres, en assassin ou en esclave. Pendant un temps, Solomon Kane avait cru pouvoir vivre en dehors de tout ça. Il avait trouvé refuge auprès de cette famille qui s'apprêtait à partir pour le Nouveau Monde et puis tout avait dégénéré.

Les monstres avaient surgis. Au tout début, Solomon avait tenté de négocier. Il aimait ces gens, qui avaient pris soin de lui pendant tous ces semaines. Il avait vu un avenir à leur côté et il ne voulait pas basculer de nouveau dans la violence. Seul son serment de rester un homme de paix empêchait le Diable de venir le chercher. Si jamais il cédait, il perdrait à la fois son âme et cette nouvelle famille qu'il aimait. Seulement la Paix ne peut pas toujours lutter contre la Barbarie. Le chef de cette bande, l'Homme au masque, avait joué avec eux. Il pouvait contraindre ses hommes à agir selon sa volonté. Il s'était délecté de la peur de Solomon en les voyant à la merci de ses troupes et puis… il avait lancé l'horreur. Sur ces ordres, ils avaient égorgés le jeune William, empalés cruellement son frère aîné et blessé mortellement leur père… Leur père qui au moment de rendre son dernier souffle lui avait fait la demande de retrouver et de sauver sa fille, Meredith, enlevée par ces assassins et puis il était mort dans les bras de sa femme en larmes.

Solomon jura de le faire, surtout que cela pourrait lui permettre de racheter son âme et d'échapper au Diable, lui qui à partir de ce moment était redevenu un homme de guerre, sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à la suite… En progressant à la poursuite des hommes qui avaient enlevé la jeune femme, lui, le Puritain Vengeur, ne fit pas attention aux paysages, ni aux chemins qu'il prenait. De toute manière tout n'était plus que ruines et désolations. En ce tout début de XVIII ème siècle, l'Irlande semblait abandonnée de tous.

Les villages étaient réduits en cendres. Les habitants étaient massacrés ou réduit en esclavage, emmenés loin de chez eux dans un but que personne ne connaissait. Tout en cherchant la jeune Meredith, il tentait d'en secourir le plus grand nombre, s'arrêtant aussi dans les villages massacrés pour prendre le temps de mettre en terre les morts.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, bien plus tard, quand il était parvenu à vaincre son désespoir de ne jamais retrouver la jeune Meredith que violente vérité vint lui asséner un uppercut en plein estomac. Il aurait dû mieux regarder. Ce paysage, il le connaissait. Il était à quelques lieues seulement de chez son père, de ce château qu'il avait quitté encore adolescent après une dispute violente avec son frère aîné, une dispute de trop…

Marcus était l'aîné, celui à qui devait revenir le domaine sauf qu'il était brutal et sans moral. Depuis qu'il était enfant il le tyrannisait, il le battait… Il était arrogant et stupide. Solomon savait que ce n'était pas d'un futur seigneur comme cela que le domaine avait besoin, alors il s'était rebellé, refusant d'entrer dans les ordres comme le voulait son père. Il avait pris du temps pour réfléchir à son avenir et puis au bout de quelques jours, le tout jeune garçon qu'il était avait décidé de revenir. Sauf que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Il avait entendu des cris, des hurlements de détresse et il avait reconnu cette voix. C'était la jeune Sarah, l'une des jeunes filles du village. En se rapprochant, il avait découvert avec horreur son frère, cette brute, en train de tenter de l'agresser. Solomon était intervenu et son frère était devenu fou de rage. Il était encore plus incontrôlable que d'habitude. Il étai rempli de fiel, de suffisance et de haine. Il lui entailla même la joue gauche de la pointe de son couteau pour lui laisser un souvenir, mais Solomon ne voulait plus être son souffre douleur. Le jeune adolescent s'était révolté. Il l'avait repoussé brutalement, regrettant immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il vit son frère basculer à l'arrière, rouler dans la pente et plonger dans la falaise. Le cri qu'il avait poussé avait failli lui rompre les cordes vocales. Il détestait son frère quand il perdait le contrôle, mais il était son frère et il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas de cette manière, pas à cause d'un geste d'emportement ridicule.

Au final, depuis cet épisode dramatique, Solomon n'était jamais rentré chez lui… enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Au départ, au détour d'une conversation il s'était rendu compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu aussi prêt de la demeure de son enfance, mais le pire était à venir lorsqu'il avait compris où se trouvait le repère de Maleki… Axmouth… Un nom qui le fit chanceler… Axmouth… Le château de son enfance, celui de son père, son père dont il n'était même pas au courant de la mort.

Alors oui, cette révélation l'avait ébranlé, mais c'était aussi une bonne nouvelle. Ce lieu, il le connaissait par cœur. Avec les hommes qui voulaient combattre les démons à ses côtés, il savait par où passer pour ne pas se faire remarquer, du moins pas tout de suite…

Et c'est ainsi que le Puritain Vengeur, cet être qui dans ses actes cherchait à trouver les voies de la Rédemption attaqua son propre château, lieu de sa première chute vers la malédiction infernale qui collait à ses pas.

Au milieu du combat, dans les profondeurs des cachots, la découverte qu'il fit faillit le briser.

Son père n'était pas mort, non, il était là… enchaîné au mur par des chaînes remplies de magie noire et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, furent comme des lames perçant sa chair. Marcus n'était pas mort. Son père avait fait un pacte avec le sorcier pour le sauver, damnant le pays tout entier et le monstre avait redonné vie à son frère.

Marcus était le chef des démons, l'homme au masque… Celui qui avait fait massacrer la famille de William devant lui, faisant égorger le jeune Samuel sans aucune pitié. Il était celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et qui avait même ordonné qu'on le crucifie quand les espoirs l'avaient quitté. Il se rappelait de l'homme au masque, planté sur son cheval au pied de sa croix, heureux de le voir périr de cette manière… C'était lui… C'était son frère… Son arrogant frère devenu l'un des démons les plus violents qui ait foulé cette terre… Son frère… Marcus… Cette chose… Une chose qu'il avait en partie contribué à créer et cette pensée remplie de culpabilité ne le quitta pas quand ils finirent par se retrouver face à face…

C'était pourtant inéluctable. Solomon n'avait pas envie de vivre ce moment, mais il savait que Maleki ne lui épargnerait pas… La prise de contact fut violente. La lame de son frère qui le prit par surprise par derrière transperçant son épaule pendant qu'il essayait de libérer la jeune Meredith.

Solomon gémit de douleur et roula au sol, reprenant difficilement son souffle pendant que sa main se crispait sur son épaule.

\- Mon frère, nous n'avons pas à nous battre, tu es le seigneur de ces terres, le sorcier ne peut te plier à ses intentions !

Quelques mots, juste quelques mots pour lui faire comprendre que son père lui avait demandé de l'aider à mourir et que dans, un dernier geste qui l'avait fait trembler de tous ses membres, il avait accédé à sa requête… Le dernier geste d'amour d'un fils pour un homme qui ne pouvait plus être sauvé.

Marcus l'observa en penchant la tête. Il savait, il le savait forcément, mais cela ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter. Il continua à l'attaquer avec de plus en plus de violence, le forçant à se protéger puis à se défendre. Pourtant il ne voulait pas le combattre. Il voulait croire qu'il existait un moyen de le sauver et de ramener son frère. Oh, il avait ses défauts, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment aimé, mais il était son frère ! Quel être normal accepterait de tuer son propre frère, surtout si celui-ci n'était plus que le jouet d'un sorcier infernal. Alors il essaya une nouvelle fois de le résonner.

\- Marcus ! Mon frère !

Mais plus il tentait de le ramener vers lui, de briser l'empreinte du Sorcier sur son âme, plus Marcus frappait fort, plus il était violent. Les coups passèrent prêt. Solomon évita la mort à plusieurs reprises et à un moment, il comprit. Son frère était mort depuis longtemps. Il était mort à cause de cette dispute pleine de haine sur le haut de cette falaise. La chose qui se tenait là, devant lui n'était plus son frère. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans âme ; une coquille manipulée par le sorcier comme lui-même manipuler les brigands…

Alors, il reprit le combat, il se défendit et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux, ses deux lames pénétrant sa poitrine, il lutta contre sa colère tout autant que ses tremblements.

Aucun être vivant n'aurait pu résister à cette attaque, sauf que Marcus ne s'arrêta pas, lui prouvant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans ce monstre… plus rien, pas une seule parcelle qui appartenait encore à son frère.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il finit de se déchaîner, fou de rage d'en être réduit à ça, à affronter cette créature immonde que Maleki avait créé avec le corps de son frère. Les flammes qui embrasèrent ses vêtements ne semblèrent même pas l'atteindre. Il était pleinement une créature des Enfers, un monstre, mais il pouvait mettre un thème à tout ça. Il pouvait le délivrer de cette malédiction, sauvant au moins l'un des deux… Et il le fit…

Quand la créature tomba à genoux devant lui… Quand il le mit enfin à sa merci, il chercha son regard une dernière fois et murmura du but des lèvres.

\- Repose en paix mon frère…

Puis, dans un automatisme acquit dans ses trop nombreux combats, il lui trancha la gorge. Un flot de sang noir jaillit de la plaie et le corps s'affaissa. Solomon aurait voulu pleurer. Il aurait voulu se donner la mort pour avoir fait ce geste, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Maleki était toujours en vie et il lui promettait déjà un ennemi encore plus violent…

Quand il aurait vaincu, quand tout serai fini, il prendrait soin du corps de son frère. Il le mettrait en terre sous cette croix dressé sur la falaise et prierait pour qu'il retrouve leur père là-haut auprès du seigneur… Mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire… Il avait un Sorcier a tué et des gens qu'il avait aimé à venger… Le temps des prières viendrait après…


End file.
